communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Avatar
Siehe Beantragung einer Wiki-Adoption um Adminrechte für ein inaktives Wiki zu beantragen. Siehe hier um ein Spotlight zu beantragen. ---- Anfragen dieser Art bitte nicht auf dieser Diskussionsseitestellen. Jugendschutz und Zensur Hallo avatar: Gerne würde ich hier auch einen aktiven Beitrag zu steuern,aber momentan bin ich ein wenig über die "Politik" hier irritiert aber ich bin aber gerne bereit dazuzulernen ;o) Vorrausgesetzt,man kann mir ein paar Erklärungen liefern,was zb den Jugendschutz angeht, welche dazu führen,das einige Seiten hier gesperrt werden und andere wiederum nicht. Grund zu dieser Frage lieferte mir die Sperrungen der von mir bearbeiteten Seiten,durch "Wahrhaft" und die bis jetzt immer noch ausstehenden Erklärung zu den beweggründen.Leider wurde auch die Diskussion von "Wahrhaft" gelöscht.Rahja van S 19:39, 17. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Leider war es mir nicht möglich, mich zuvor um diesen Beitrag zu kümmern. Falls du noch mitlesen solltest, entferne bitten den Erledigt-Baustein und schreibe mir kurz ob das Problem noch der Klärung bedarf. Danke schön. --Avatar 11:17, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Wikianswers Hi Tim hatte gerade mal ein Problem im frag Wiki. Dabei wollte ich auf einer Diskussion meine Text abspeichern. Konnte ich aber nicht. Auf drücken von "Seite speichern" wollte das Wiki mir ständig mein geschriebenes zum download anbieten??? auch auf Vorschau!!! Habe noch mla geladen und meinen Text einfach gespeichert. Danach hat es funktioniert? ich sollte die Index.php speichern... wollte mal fragen ob das schon öfters vorkam oder ob ich mal wieder der einzigste Depp bin dem das passiert ;) 20:02, 1. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Nope. Es gibt noch andere „Deppen“ ;), die ebenfalls damit zu kämpfen hatten: Vorhin erhielt ich beim Absetzen eines Edits erst einen Time-Out, beim zweiten Versuch dann eine Whitepage. Erst beim dritten Versuch wurde mein Edit auch gespeichert. Doch bis die Seite aufgebaut war, vergingen 32 Sekunden. Manche Seiten, bzw. Dateien wurden gleich gar nicht angezeigt. Da macht man schon extra wenig um die Server zu entlasten und wenn man dann doch einmal etwas arbeitet, sind sie darüber so schockiert, dass sie gleich in Streik gehen... ;) -- 20:38, 1. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::Pah ha' k ich hatte auf deine Disku geschrieben und dachte ich wäre der erste der dir schreibt, weil mir kein Antrag angezeigt wurde. Sachen gibet 20:58, 1. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::Habs gesehen. Melde mich aber erst morgen dazu. Btw. sieht die Disku nur so leer aus, weil ich den Kram aus 2009 archiviert hab. ;) -- 21:01, 1. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::::(das müsste ich auch mal bei so... einigen Wikis machen. Aber siehe diese Disku! Da geht noch einiges :P ) 21:07, 1. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Eine weitere bisher nicht-abgearbeitete Diskussionsleiche, die sich aber inzwischen erledigt haben dürfte. Nicht? Dann entferne bitte den Baustein und benenne nocheinmal das Problem. Danke. --Avatar 11:18, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) de.softwareverzeichnis Hallo, ich melde mich mal wieder mit einer Bitte: Könntest du für das Wiki bitte einen Glossar: Namensraum hinzufügen, in dem die Seiten auch als Artikel gezählt werden? -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/intern/de/images/thumb/a/a4/C2.png/15px-C2.png · 14:25, 4. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Ich vermute, dass sich diese Anfrage durch den Merge der verschiedenen Software-Wikis erledigt hat? Wenn nicht, bitte Baustein entfernen und nocheinmal darauf hinweisen, danke. --Avatar 11:21, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Vorlage:Löschen Hallo Avatar, ich habe im GTA-Wiki auf Anfrage eine Vorlage „Löschen“ erstellt, soll heißen, der Wikipedia entnommen. Erstens: Ist das in Ordnung? Zweitens: Eine Formatierung wie im Original wäre wünschenswert, wurde beim Kopieren aber nicht übernommen. Könnte das jemand von euch richten? Zaibatsu 20:49, 7. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :: Do musst nur in der Vorlage angeben das es eine Kopie ist. Einfacher wäre es wenn du einfach eine eigene machst. 21:01, 7. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::Hab mich zu Zweitens auch kurz eingemischt und McCoumans Bearbeitungen noch etwas ergänzt ;). Zum ersteren würde ich mir die Frage stellen, ob Text und Vorlagenstruktur Schöpfungshöhe haben, ein Hinweis auf die Quelle Wikipedia mit Link zu den Autoren wäre aber IMHO sicherlich nicht falsch. Im Zweifelsfalle könntest du die Vorlage auch noch nachträglich vollständig aus der Wikipedia mit allen Versionen in dein Wiki importieren. --Diamant talk 22:50, 7. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::: Danke wie immer ;) Ich weis leider auch nicht ob es so schöpferischen Wert hat, aber jemand hats ja mal gemacht?! Und auch das ist Zeitaufwendig, ich würde spontan sagen ja? Aber wäre auch mal Interessiert wie man das handhaben darf 16:23, 9. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Nach meiner rechtlichen Laienmeinung ist hier keine ausreichende Schöpfungshöhe gegeben. Es ist aber mindestens guter Stil kurz auf der Disku einen Link zum Original anzugeben, bei dem man sich bedient hat. --Avatar 11:22, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Sonder Funktionen - FFXIclopedia Hallo Avatar, Ich wollte mal direkt Anfragen, weil es in diesem Englischsprachigen Wiki funktionen gibt, wie das Never-Ending-Quiz und das Punktesystem, sowie das Geschenkesystem. Gibts das nun auch für die Deutschen seiten? soweit ich weiß war das Punktesystem ja nur ne Testphase. lg Yuuki 09:26, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Ich hab folgendes Bild entdeckt für den Zeitraum 08-09. Gibts davon vielleicht auch ne Aktuelle Version? :) Yuuki 07:30, 12. Feb. 2010 (UTC) thumb :Stats sind rechts. Marc-Philipp (Talk) [[w:c:mum:MeerUndMehr|mum] Kirby] 08:27, 12. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::Bei Bedarf erstelle ich eins im alten Design. --Avatar 08:49, 12. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::RE Ihr zwei seit klasse ^_^ ::: somit ist meine EDIT beantwortet und die ersten fragen bleiben offen? Yuuki 10:46, 12. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::EDIT: Ich finde das alte Design wesentlich übersichtlicher, wäre toll wenn du mir da eins erstellen würdest. Gibts eigentlich auch ne Stat wo man sieht, wie die Artikel Zahl wächst? :) lg Yuuki 11:52, 12. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::::RE Hallo Avatar, ich weiß zwar nicht ob du meine fragen oben überlesen hast, aber ich wollte nochmal auf diese hinweisen. Desweiteren wollte ich fragen. Ist es möglich das die Anzeige der Bearbeiter bei den Artikel rechts unten so angezeigt wird wie im englischen mit den kleinen Avatarbildern links unten? schöne grüße Yuuki 10:37, 15. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Werden die hälfte meine fragen mit absicht ignoriert? XD Yuuki 13:31, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Keine Angst, siehe letzter Punkt in der Box oben rechts auf der Seite. Ich habe eben 20 Minuten lang mit einem unserer Entwickler diskutiert ob und wie wir mit deiner Anfrage umgehen. Leider habe ich da keine erfreuliche Antwort für dich. Die Entwicklung der Social Tools wurde schon vor einiger Zeit eingestellt, weil sie nicht die gewünschten Effekte erzeugt haben. Sie sind nicht lokalisiert und sehr wartungsaufwändig - werden aber bei auftretenden Problemen weder von uns noch von einem Dritten gefixt, da wir uns den Aufwand nicht leisten können. Auch in die anderen Extensions und Tools von Wikia sind sie nicht integriert, so dass für jedes zusätzliche Wiki auch zusätzlicher Aufwand anfällt und das ganze nicht skaliert. Hier werden mehrere Entwickler drei Kreuze machen, wenn die letzten Installationen verschwunden sind. Einzelne Bestandteile der Social Tools sind durchaus interessant - wie beispielsweise die grafische Anzeige der Autoren einer Seite und es ist durchaus möglich, dass wir die in ähnlicher Weise neu konzipieren und komplett neu programmieren. Die bestehenden Funktionen sind leider alle miteinander verwoben, so dass es nicht möglich ist, nur diese eine Funktion aktiv zu schalten. --Avatar 14:15, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::RE Schade. Leider sind es genau solche Funktionen, die für viele einen interessanten Anreiz bieten. Da bleibt wohl nur zu hoffen, das es wohl irgendwann diese Funktionen gibt, aber auf eine einfacherern weise das diese nicht so aufwendig sind zu warten etc. Das Entwickeln, Warten und Programmieren solcher spielereien ist fürwahr nicht einfach. die erfahrung hab ich selbst schon gemacht. Tja, dann heißt es: Hoffen, Hoffen, Hoffen :) vielen dank für die Ausführliche antwort, da stellt sich mri aber noch eine frage: Wie sieht es den in den Wikis aus, in denen diese Funktionen aktiv ist. Werden die da weiterhin bleiben? Oder werden die über kurz oder lang entfernt? Yuuki 15:26, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::Über lang werden diese Funktionen verschwinden (müssen), da sie nicht mehr gewartet werden und somit auch nicht an Code-Änderungen im Umfeld angepasst werden können. --Avatar 11:23, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Video add-button und Anmelde probleme Also, ich hab so eben festgestellt das der Video add-button im Graphischen Editor bei mir funktioniert, jedoch nicht, wenn ich in den Quelltext umschalte, mit dem ich Hauptsächlich arbeite. Abgesehn davon hab ich in letzter zeit oft einen Fehler bei der Anmeldung. Mir wird oftmals nach dem Login ein fehler gemeldet und sobald ich im Browser die Aktualisierung anklicke, bin ich plötzlich eingeloggt... schöne grüße [[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 16:07, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Ah, vielen Dank für die Fehlerbeschreibung. Jetzt kann ich es nachvollziehen. Fehler aufgenommen und weitergeleitet. Der Anmelde-Fehler tritt bei dir häufiger auf? Durch eine Fehlkonfiguration ist es leider gestern für einige Zeit zu diesem Phänomen gekommen, aber normalerweise sollte das nicht passieren. --Avatar 19:07, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Also Heute ist der Fehler schon zwei mal aufgetreten. Und was momentan auch nicht so ganz passt ist, wenn ich eine Seite anlege, diese Speichere, kommt die Meldung "Diese Seite ist noch nicht vorhanden" und der Inhalt ist auch Flöten -aber wenn ich auf den Zurückbutton geh, komm ich glücklichweise wieder in den Quellcode und wenn cih auf browser aktualisieren geh ist es quasi eine 50:50 chance ob die Seite vorhanden ist oder ich alles neu schreiben muss ^^;; Das hatte ich die Letzten Tage auch mehrmals, wobei ich dachte das läge an meinem PC weil ich zu viele Programme offen hatte, aber diesesmal ist es nicht an meinem PC gewesen, also liegt das problem wohl irgendwo anders. [[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 10:54, 5. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::Noch ne kleinigkeit wegen Bugs. Wenn ich im Rezepte wiki über den ein bild einfüge, sieht das im Quelltext so aus --> :Gegrillter Lachs.jpg|thumb|250px|right|Lachs direkt vom Grill auf einer Platte angerichtet]] . Am Anfang fehlen die [[ und der Placeholder wird auch nicht ersetzt [[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 17:20, 5. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Countdown Javascript Hallo Avatar ich habe ein Countdown Javascript von dir gefunden fürs Wikia jetzt hab ich da eine Frage unzwar kann man das auch machen das der täglich neustartet sprich ein Countdown der bis 0Uhr geht und dann sich wieder zurücksetzt also sprich von 23h 59minuten wieder runterzählt? denn ich bräuchte da so ein Script Written by VatriXxX 22:27, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Für welches Wiki? Marc-Philipp (Talk) ~ Geschichten ~ 07:38, 20. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :: Wie für welches Wiki? Written by VatriXxX 08:51, 20. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::Nun ja ist die Source für ein Wiki programmiert wurden oder ist er allgemein z.B PHP? Gut wäre es wenn du uns ein Link geben könntest 09:15, 20. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::Aso das meinst du: Countdown so sollte das aussehen das der sich jeden Tag wiederholt. Written by VatriXxX 09:17, 20. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::::Ich erinnere mich dunkel mal so ein Skript an den Start gebracht zu haben. Leider weiß ich nicht mehr in welchem Wiki. Falls du noch weißt, wo du das Skript gesehen hast und wenn du Marc noch verrätst in welchem Wiki du es benutzen willst... dann schaun wir mal, ob wir nicht eine Lösung finden :-). --Avatar 11:29, 29. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Hier hab den Link gefunden Countdown Kann man das Script so machen das sich das wiederholt? z.B. Ich will ein Countdown um 20Uhr so dann zählt er runter bis zum Zeitpunkt und dann setzt er sich zurück und fängt wieder von 24Stunden zu zählen an und dann z.B. noch das der alle zwei Tage um 18Uhr wieder neu anfängt sprich Monat 18Uhr is der Zeitpunkt und dann Zählt er wieder von 1Tag 23Stunden 59Minuten runter Written by VatriXxX 23:01, 1. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Du sach ma Avatar wie sieht das denn aus könntest du das irgendwie hinkriegen?? Written by VatriXxX 16:48, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::::::Leider nicht - dazu fehlt mir die Zeit. Diese Problem sollte aber jeder JavaScript-Programmierer lösen können. Vielleicht findest du einen im Forum? --Avatar 11:25, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Commonist 0.4.1 Das Login geht wieder, anscheinend lädt er auch hoch, schreibt aber dann auf der Galerieseite einen Fehler "unknown action", das war's. Ich habe es mal auf der entsprechenden Seite bei Commons gelistet. Könnte das an der MediaWiki-Version liegen? Lt. Info ist MediaWiki 1.16+ erforderlich. Grüße --Eva K. tell me about it 11:23, 18. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Das Foto-Wiki läuft noch unter MW 1.15.3. Ist ein individuelles Update auf 1.16 möglich, oder geht das nur zentral für alle Wikias? --Eva K. tell me about it 12:00, 19. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Aus unserer Sicht ist das Problem nicht durch eine Änderung von Code bei Wikia entstanden - zumindest ist es uns nicht möglich anhand der verfügbaren Daten eine betreffende Änderung zu identifizieren. Sobald ich etwas Zeit finde, setzte ich mich mal mit dem Entwickler des Commonist in Verbindung - vielleicht kann eine solche Kommunikation dazu beitragen, a) das Problem zu beheben und b) in Zukunft eine Unterstützung zu vereinfachen. --Avatar 10:05, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::: Seine Antwort an mich per Mail war ganz eindeutig, daß es an der alten MediaWiki-Version läge. Ich habe damit keine vernünftig handhabbare Lösung mehr für das Hochladen mehrerer Bilder, da die von Haus aus angebotenen Lösungen für mich eine regelrechte Zumutung darstellen. Ein auf Fotografie ausgerichtetes Wiki lebt nun mal von Bildern, die möglichst effizient hochgeladen werden sollten, und nicht von umfangreichen Textwüsten, die einfach per Editor zusammengehackt werden. Ich bin daher über deine Antwort mehr als verärgert, ich fühle mich hingehalten und mit einem „wir sind für nichts verantwortlich“ abgespeist. --Eva K. tell me about it 10:39, 27. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Da ich bisher keine Antwort von dir bekommen habe, gehe ich davon aus, daß ein Update nicht gewollt ist und Du beauftragt wurdest, mich entsprechend abzuwimmeln. --Eva K. tell me about it 21:58, 29. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Bitte Box oben rechts auf dieser Seite beachten. Danke für die E-Mail-Kommunikation, die du mir weitergeleitet hast. Ich werde noch mal mit ihm direkt sprechen. Ein MediaWiki-Update wird zentral durchgeführt - konkret nutzt Wikia aber jeweils mit kurzer Verzögerung (die notwendig ist, um die Software-Änderungen einzupflegen) die jeweils letzte aktuelle Version. Es gibt aber noch keine fertige MediaWiki Version von 1.16, nur eine zweite Beta. --Avatar 08:01, 30. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Da ich davon ausgehe, daß das Thema unter „ferner liefen“ abgehandelt wird, betrachte ich das FW als für mich so gut wie nicht mehr nutzbar, vor allem nicht als Alternative zu Flickr und Fotocommunity. Ich find's übrigens schon bedauerlich, daß Du deine Bilder bei Flickr einstellst, statt das FW zu benuzen. Leider machen das auch noch andere Leute insbesondere aus dem WP-Umfeld so, so kann ich mir natürlich bei der Werbetrommel die Finger wundklopfen und komme doch auf keinen grünen Zweig. Kein Wunder, daß ihr das FW als vernachlässigbare Nische einstuft, wenn die Wikia-Mitarbeiter selbst dem ausweichen. Wenn Du das als „sozialen Druck“ empfindest, liegst Du genau richtig. Grüße --Eva K. tell me about it 12:55, 12. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Hier werden aus meiner Sicht gerade eine Menge Dinge vermengt. Ohne sie im Einzelnen aufzufiedeln nur ein paar Stränge: :*FotoWiki als Alternative zu Flickr: Sehe ich nicht. Die beiden Projekte sind für mich (von beiden Seiten betrachtet) keine Alternative, sondern orthogonal zueinander. :*Ich als Privatperson (meine Bildernutzung) vs. Verhalten von Wikia. :*Die Ziele, die ich mit der Einstellung meiner Bilder bei Flickr verbinde, sind im FW überhaupt nicht möglich (und auch nicht angebracht). :*Die Darstellung eines Wikia Wikis als "vernachlässigbare Nische" vs. der Priorisierung von Bugs in einem allumfassenden Bugtracker. :*... und noch eine Menge Dinge mehr. :Aber um nochmal konkret zu werden, wozu ich das FotoWiki tatsächlich gerne nutzen würde (und das in der Vergangenheit auch mehrfach schon vorhatte) und wofür es IMHO hervorragend im Gegensatz zu Flickr geeignet ist: Ich würde gerne Fotos von mir einstellen und die von den FWlern kritisieren lassen und mir Tipps zur Verbesserung und/oder Nachbearbeitung geben lassen, denen ich dann versuchen würde nachzukommen um tatsächlich mal bessere Bilder zu schießen. Das ist aber ganz klar eine Sache die ich in meiner Freizeit machen würde - und die erlaubt es mir momentan schlicht einfach nicht. --Avatar 13:16, 12. Mai 2010 (UTC) :: Ich sehe das FW sehr wohl als Alternative zu Flickr. Das war mal der Gedanke dahinter, eine eigenständige und relativ unabhängige Fotogemeinschaft aufzubauen, als wir das in Leben gerufen haben. Nur daß ich seit zwei Monaten nur noch Bilder einzeln hochladen kann und mir deshalb überlege, die Sache sterben zu lassen, weil ich keine Unterstütung bekomme, sondern nur hinhaltende Worte. --Eva K. tell me about it 09:25, 2. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::Folgenden Bugreport submitte ich jetzt an den Autor: :::Commonist sends wrong token value (reported by API) ::: :::While logging-in Commonist v0.4.10 sends two requests to MW API: one to get login token and second to perform login (using that token). Token generated during the first request is returned by API and stored in session. ::: :::Unfortunately session is not maintained between those two requests so each time MW generates different tokens resulting with "NeedToken" message from API. Commonist doesn't send any cookies to maintain MW session. :::Wenn er das fixt, dann sollte der Commonist wieder funktionieren. --Avatar 09:39, 2. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::: Danke, das sieht ja sehr konkret aus. Hoffen wir, daß er sich drauf einläßt. --Eva K. tell me about it 22:11, 3. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Das Foto-Wikia war von Anfang an als Konkurrenz bzw. Alternative zur Fotocommunity, Flickr usw. geplant, das war damals der Grundgedanke. Ohne Commonist ist das jedoch recht mühselig bis unmöglich. Unenzyklopädisches Materiel, HowTo, Fotos die einfach nur schön sind, Kunst oder was jemand dafür hält - all dies soll ins Fotowiki. Nicht in die Fotocommunity, wo man nach 10 Bildern blechen soll. Nicht nach Flickr, wo Urheberrechte und Lizenzen von niemandem beachtet werden. Nicht nach Picasa, wo man auf die Google-Software angewiesen ist. Daß wir noch meilenweit davon entfernt sind, auch nur annähernd in die Nähe der großen Portale zu rücken, wissen wir alle. Aber das muß nicht so bleiben. --RalfR 11:12, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe jetzt auf der Startseite des FW unmißverständlich klar gemacht, daß das FW aufgrund mangelhafter Hochlademöglichkeiten vorerst brach liegt. --Eva K. tell me about it 10:06, 19. Jun. 2010 (UTC) URL Änderung Hallo Avatar, MtaÄ hatte mal angeboten die URL von FFXIclopedia zu ändern, damit man sich das doppellogin sparen kann, Siehe hier. Ich würde nach möglichkeit gerne darauf zurückkommen und MtaÄ hat mich darum gebeten, mich direkt an dich zu wenden mit meinem Anliegen. --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki :Wollte mich nur mal in Erinnerung rufen :) --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 16:10, 18. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Wurde nicht vergessen: In Arbeit. --Avatar 20:51, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::Wegen verschiedener Probleme in Verbindung mit den anderen Sprachversionen bisher leider immer noch nicht umgesetzt. --Avatar 11:26, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::::Ok, danke für die Info [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| (T)]] [[w:c:de.informatiker| Die Informatiker]] 11:54, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Adminseminar Du hast ja mal Vorgeschlagen, die fertigen Abschnitte des Seminars ins Hilfe-Wiki zu kopieren. Ich finde die Idee gut, denn die Admins und User besuchen ja öfter das Hilfe-Wiki, als den Support. Daher schicke ich dir einfach mal den Link, damit du dir erst mal einen Überblick verschaffen kannst. Ich werde demnächst, wenn ich alle schulischen und zwischenmenschlichen Aufgaben bewältigt habe, auch wieder Zeit finden, weiterzuarbeiten. w:c:de.support:Hilfe:Adminseminare [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 17:57, 31. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Das kannst du acuh Marc fragen oder das auch einfach selber machen--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia' 18:11, 4. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Vielen Dank für den Hinweis und den Link. Ich bin tatsächlich immer noch nicht dazu gekommen, mir die Inhalte im einzelnen anzuschauen :-(. Ich werde das Content-Team bitten, die Inhalte zu sichten und ggf. in das Hilfe-Wiki zu überführen. --Avatar 10:02, 5. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Sollte erledigt sein? Ich spreche Marc noch einmal darauf an. --Avatar 11:27, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) NavFrames für die Uncyclopedia Hallo Avatar. Wir wollten uns in der Uncyclopedia nun auch mal so schöne Klappboxen zulegen. Ein User hat bereits Java und CSS-Code besorgt, den ich dann in commons.js und commons.css eingebunden habe. Ich hab aber eigentlich keinen Plan davon. Wir haben auch schon eine Vorlage:Navigationsleiste, aber das funktioniert noch nicht so richtig. Könntest du da mal drübergucken? Gruß --Otello (Diskussion) 14:21, 11. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :bei uns Funkt die auch netIch sehe DichDer Verbannte'~''' MPA 15:55, 11. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Bitte an das Forum wenden. Wenn ich mich recht entsinne habe ich eine solche Funktionalität im Red Dead Redemption Wiki genutzt. Falls es irgendwo klappt, sollte man es von dort auch übernehmen können. --Avatar 11:29, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Funktion Freischalten Hallo Avatar, Dieser Artikel hat bei der Infobox eine Art Tabber-Funktion, kannst du mir diese für dieses Wikia bitte freischalten - Danke! [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| (T)]] [[w:c:de.informatiker| Die Informatiker]] 08:08, 15. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Das sieht auf den ersten Blick aus wie die Tabber-Extension. Interessanterweise ist die für dieses Wiki aber ausgeschaltet. Kannst du bitte mit einem der dortigen Admins Kontakt aufnehmen und nachfragen wie das realisiert wurde? Auf den ersten Blick sieht das für mich nach lokalem JavaScript und CSS aus und keiner Extension. --Avatar 09:19, 15. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :: Ja, es sind ein lokales JavaScript und ein CSS. Yuuki, bitte verschiebe w:c:de.kingdomhearts:Benutzer:SVG/monaco.js nach „MediaWiki:Common.js“ und w:c:de.kingdomhearts:Benutzer:SVG/monaco.css nach „MediaWiki:Common.css“. Weiterleitungen unterdrücken und anschließend Browsercache leeren. Hast Du die Vorlagen so angepasst, wie sie im englischen Kingdomhearts Wiki sind? Wenn nicht, hole das bitte nach, denn ansonsten funktioniert die Tabber-Funktion nicht. Gruß, SVG http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif (Hilfe-Team • Layout-Team) 17:12, 15. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Still alive: 710 Mails in 104 Minuten. Neuer Rekord! Hi Tim! Derzeit bin ich zwar (vorläufig noch) auf Wikia-Urlaub, doch als ich vorhin die Mails abgerufen hatte, staunte ich nicht schlecht. Zwischen 0:57 Uhr und 8:39 Uhr sind in drei Sessions 710(!) Mails in mein Postfach eingetroffen, von Wikianswers-Seiten, die ich in der Beobachtungsliste hatte und durch dein(?) Verschiebe-Skript umsortiert wurden. Du hast den Jackpot geknackt! Gratuliere! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100624091044/neuwiki/images/f/fb/Winner.gif Dabei fiel mir auf, dass ich die Fragen nun nicht mehr beobachten (verfolgen) kann, da sie in einem anderen Wiki liegen und dort nicht auf der Liste stehen. Lässt sich das irgendwie ändern? Auch scheint es in den Answers-Wikis wohl keine Funktion zu geben, mit der sich Fragen (wie bisher) auf die Beobachtungsliste setzen lassen, ohne den Beitrag zu bearbeiten. Ist das beabsichtigt? Nachtrag: Wurde bei diesen Verschiebe-Aktionen eigentlich berücksichtigt, dass die Antworten nicht selten eingebundene Vorlagen und/oder Dateien enthalten? Gruß, 10:01, 24. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Nicht schlecht, die Mail-Flut tut mir natürlich leid. Die Beobachtung der Fragen ist bei der Verschiebeaktion leider nicht berücksichtigt worden (unabhängig davon ob das technisch möglich ist, war das schlichtweg ein Punkt, der ich nicht bedachte habe). Die Idee hinter der Verschiebung ist, dass wir relativ genau feststellen konnten, dass der größte Teil der Nutzer auf eine Fachgebiet beschränkt arbeitet - so dass wir die größten Kategorien entsprechend extrahiert haben. Vorlage wurden dabei berücksichtigt. Auch die Beobachtungsfunktion ist einem Skin-Redesign zum Opfer gefallen, nachdem festzustellen war, dass nur ein minimaler Prozent der Leser sie nutzt. Ich schaue mal, ob es nicht eine Alternative gibt, sie auf Wunsch (z.B. per Benutzer-CSS) wiederherzustellen. --Avatar 11:33, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Bot Hi Tim, kannst du mich vielleicht in diesem Wiki zu einem Bot machen, da ich die Rechte wirklich brauch und ich der Gründer, ein Administrator, ein Bürokrat und ein rollback in dieser Wiki bin und deshalb weiß, wie man mit den Rechten umgeht? Lord Lukas Riechmann I. - 18:59, 25. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Hehe, wenn du wirklich Botrechte kennst und brauchst, dann wirst du wissen, dass wir menschliche Benutzer nicht zu Bots machen. Sofern du einen funktionierenden aktiven Bot hast, kann ich ihm aber gerne das Botflag verpassen. --Avatar 11:35, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Bot könntest du mir einen Bot einrichten lg 15:30, 28. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Wir bieten keine Bots an. Solltest du aber einen aktiven haben, dann kann ich gerne das Botflag setzen, wenn dich sonst die Ausgabe in den Letzten Änderungen stört. --Avatar 11:36, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Punkte könntest du bei diesem wiki die Punkte aufgaben einstellen wie bei Bakupedia 07:53, 30. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Ich verweise auf diesen Blogbeitrag. Die Entscheidung für die nächsten Wikis wird heute noch getroffen. --Avatar 11:37, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Titan Quest Wiki Hi, ich arbeite seit einiger Zeit nahezu im Alleingang an der genannten Wiki. Da ich allerdings einige Fehler auf der Hauptseite entdeckt habe, die sich aufgrund einer Bearbeitungssperre nicht entfernen lassen und ich weiterhin gerne in der Lage wäre Seiten zu löschen oder zu verschieben, hätte ich gerne Administrator-Rechte (oder sowas ähnliches) bzw. gerne gewusst, wie man genanntes bewerkstelligt. Ich hoffe, dass sich da was machen lässt. Gruß Tersos 19:49, 2. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Ich würde dich bitten, diese Anfrage unter Projekt:Beantragung einer Wiki-Adoption zu stellen. Dort wird dir sicherlich zeitnah weitergeholfen. Viel Erfolg! --Avatar 11:40, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Logo Hoi! Ich weiß jetzt nicht, ob ich bei dir richtig bin. Aber ich versuch's mal. Liebend gerne hätte ich das Ligen-neutrale Logo des englischsprachigen Pro-Wrestling Wikis auch auf der deutschsprachigen Variante. Aber nur, wenn dieses Lizenzrechtlicht möglich ist. Ferner bitte im englischen Wiki eine Verlinkung zum deutschsprachigen Schwesterprojekt. Das war es auch schon. Ein schönes Wochenende wünscht --Hardcore-Mike 19:56, 2. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Hy Mike, soweit ich das sehe sollte es kein Problem wegen dem Logo geben, es ist eine PD-Lizenz angegeben :Eine Verlinkung kannst du unter Interwiki-Anfragen beantragen ;-) :LG Lady-Whistler - Ideenseite (Talk | Count) 09:28, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :: Das Wiki verfügt bereits über Interwiki zwischen der deutsch- und englischsprachigen Version. Da keine Lizenzvorlage eingebunden ist, solltest Du das Logo unter die public domain stellen. Einfach einfügen. Gruß, Tim http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100618153443/de/images/9/9a/Content_Team_Signatur_1.png 09:39, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::Hoi Leute, :::ich bin zurzeit anscheinend zu blöde, das Logo auf Commons zu finden. Macht aber nichts, habe ja bald Urlaub und dann wird wahrscheinlich einiges im PWW umgekrempelt. PD ist gut. Danke dir LW für den Link für die Anfrage. Ich wünsche euch was! Liebe Grüße --Hardcore-Mike 18:38, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC)